Le dernier voyage
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Seulement dix ans après avoir vaincu l'Archidémon, Elissa Cousland ressent l'appel des Tréfonds... f!Cousland / Leliana.


**__Disclaimer: Comme d'hab : Dragon age et tout ce qui s'en suit appartient à BioWare, pas à moi..._  
><em>**

_Dix ans à peine après avoir vaincu l'archidémon, Elissa Cousland ressent l'appel des Trefonds…_

* * *

><p>Neuf ans et demi. En s'éveillant ce matin là après une nouvelle nuit emplie de terrifiants cauchemars, ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Elissa Cousland. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de compter, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher lorsque les cauchemars avaient réapparus quelques mois plus tôt. Leur signification lui était alors immédiatement apparue, bien qu'elle ait toujours refusé de vivre dans la crainte où ce jour viendrait. Dix ans étaient bien moins que les trente ans communément accordés aux gardes des ombres, comme le lui avait expliqué Alistair, un soir au coin du feu, et comme le lui avait confirmé Riordan la veille de la bataille finale. Mais Riordan avait également été clair : il n'y avait aucune garantie de durée, pour aucun d'entre eux. Combien d'années vivrait-elle après l'Union, nul ne pouvait le prédire.<p>

La réponse était désormais évidente : neuf ans et demi. Le voyage d'Elissa arrivait à son terme. Elle avait accueilli cette réalisation avec désespoir et rage. Dix ans, c'était si court. Payait-elle ainsi son insolente survie alors qu'elle avait terrassé l'Archidemon ? Dans ce cas, d'aucuns considéreraient dix ans comme un raisonnable sursis.

Elle pensa à Morrigan, qui lui avait offert cette possibilité et qui avait disparu comme elle l'avait promis, sans un regard en arrière et sans un adieu au soir de la victoire. Elissa ne l'avait jamais revue depuis, tenant la promesse qu'elle avait faite à la sorcière de ne jamais la rechercher. Elle pensa que cela resterait un regret pour elle et se demanda un instant comment la jeune femme accueillerait la nouvelle, si elle venait à apprendre sa mort si tôt.

La pensée de Morrigan fit revenir son esprit dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'Elissa voyageait en Ferelden à la recherche d'alliés pour vaincre l'engeance et Loghain le traitre. Les visages de ses compagnons d'alors – certains plus distincts que d'autres - apparurent devant ses yeux et des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Elle revoyait encore Oghren, le soir qui avait suivi la guérison du iarl Eamon à Godefalois, qui tentait désespérément de monter sur une table pour y chanter la gloire de leur petit groupe, mais échouant misérablement à cause d'une bouteille d'un spiritueux local offert par Dame Isolde dont lui seul avait eu l'occasion de découvrir le goût. Tous avaient ri de bon cœur, à l'exception évidente de Sten. Les querelles d'Alistair et Morrigan résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et elle se souvint comme elle peinait à cacher son amusement à leurs constantes joutes verbales. Elle ré-entendait Wynne les réprimandant de sa voix douce et ferme.

Wynne… Dix ans plus tôt, Elissa s'était inquiétée de sa survie suite aux révélations que la vieille femme lui avait faite sur sa condition. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que Wynne allait lui survivre. C'était une sensation étrange, qui aurait pu la remplir de joie en pensant aux années inespérées dont la mage avait bénéficiées. Mais Elissa y trouvait une certaine amertume. Pourquoi avait-elle eu si peu de temps, elle qui n'avait pas encore trente ans, alors que Wynne, promise à une mort imminente dix années plus tôt, arpentait encore le château de Denerim, toute aussi pimpante que jadis ? Il y avait là une grande injustice, songea Elissa, mais cette sombre pensée l'avait déjà minée quelques mois plus tôt, à la réapparition des cauchemars et alors qu'elle avait commencé à mettre ses affaires en ordre. Elle refusait de se laisser de nouveau entrainer sur ce terrain, maintenant que le décompte final approchait de son terme.

Et elle savait que c'était exactement ce qui arriverait, si elle laissait son esprit vagabonder parmi les souvenirs de ses compagnons d'autrefois. Aussi, décida-t-elle de se lever. Il lui fallait annoncer la nouvelle de son départ prochain et elle aurait besoin de tout le courage possible pour le faire.

Alistair serait le premier qu'elle irait voir. Il était le plus à même de comprendre, car il partageait le même fardeau et il avait été son ami le plus ancien et le plus fidèle. Elissa ne pouvait envisager de mettre quiconque au courant de la nouvelle avant lui.

Désormais résolue, elle se prépara à la hâte, l'heure n'étant pas particulièrement matinale, et elle savait que le Roi serait vite occupé à régler quelque problème de… roi. Elle avait souvent imaginé qu'elle ferait cette annonce de façon épique, sanglée dans son armure rutilante, l'épée à la main, et le torse bombé de fierté. Évidemment, elle n'en ferait rien. Elle quitta ses appartements quand elle fut prête, et dévala un série d'escaliers, traversa de nombreux couloirs au long desquels elle ne cessa de saluer des nobles ou des domestiques qui la regardaient tous avec le même respect. Enfin, dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à la porte du vestibule dans lequel Alistair avait pris l'habitude de travailler le matin. Celle-ci était à moitié ouverte, et Elissa pouvait entendre une voix d'enfant babiller joyeusement. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et vit Alistair assis sur son fauteuil qui conversait avec son fils de cinq ans sur ses genoux. Le garçon s'appelait Duncan. C'était terriblement sentimental, mais tout à fait prévisible de la part du jeune homme. La Reine Eloïse avait rechigné d'abord, mais Alistair avait fait valoir son choix et obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Une seconde, Elissa pensa que si d'aventure, le couple royal avait une fille dans les mois à venir, Eloise pourrait bien ne pas avoir voix au chapitre du prénom cette fois encore, tant il était probable qu'Alistair souhaiterait nommer sa fille en sa mémoire. Eloïse était la sœur cadette de l'impératrice Celene d'Orlais. Le mariage avait été célébré en grandes pompes six ans plus tôt, et avait scellé ainsi une période trouble dans les relations entre Ferelden et Orlais. La jeune femme s'était révélée bien plus au goût d'Alistair qu'Anora aurait jamais pu l'être, et depuis, Elissa se félicitait chaque jour de ne pas avoir mis en application l'idée saugrenue qu'elle avait eu un instant, de marier son ami à la veuve de son frère.

« Regarde qui est là Duncan ? » fit alors Alistair en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, se tourna vers elle et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

« Elissa ! » s'écria-t-il avec joie.

Elissa s'avança de nouveau et Alistair fit signe à son fils de saluer la nouvelle venue et le pressa de descendre de ses genoux. Le petit garçon s'exécuta et se précipita vers la Garde des ombres qui lui rendit l'étreinte bienvenue.

« Tu nous laisses seuls Duncan ? » demanda Alistair. « Ta mère est dans la grande salle, elle sera ravie que tu ailles lui rendre visite »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'élança en courant dans le couloir désert. Alistair attendit que le bruit de ses pas s'éteigne dans le couloir, pour se tourner vers Elissa.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il avec gentillesse en se levant et s'approchant d'elle. « Tu as l'air soucieuse. »

Malgré les années et leur complicité évidente, le tutoiement était récent. Cette marque d'intimité réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme tout en lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre.

« J'ai l'air soucieuse, vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle sincèrement, ne s'étant pas rendue compte que son visage s'était refermé à l'instant où Duncan avait quitté la pièce.

« Vraiment. » confirma Alistair. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elissa hésita d'abord. Mais elle se reprit. S'il y avait quelqu'un capable d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était bien lui.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer » dit-t-elle lentement et sans laisser percer la moindre émotion dans sa voix, mais les yeux fixés par la fenêtre à sa gauche.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'inquiétude immédiatement perceptible dans son ton et son attitude.

On venait régulièrement annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles - ou supposées telles - au Roi. Alistair avait toujours eu tendance à les prendre telles qu'elles venaient et à souvent lancer une boutade ou deux quelle que soit la gravité de l'événement. Mais Elissa ne faisait jamais partie de cette cohorte de messagers, et bien qu'il sut que la jeune femme appréciait son humour et le partageait souvent, il ne trouva rien d'amusant à dire en regardant les yeux sombres de la Garde des ombres. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ainsi, quelques mois plus tôt, il en avait également oublié de plaisanter. Se pouvait-il que ce qui tracasse son amie soit également lié à….

« Est-ce au sujet de Le… » Commença-t-il.

« Non, » le coupa Elissa avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer le prénom.

« Oh, » fit-il, quelque peu soulagé. « J'ai craint instant que tu n'aies quelque mauvaise nouvelle à m'apprendre la concernant et… »

« Non, » répéta Elissa, l'interrompant de nouveau. « Non, cela n'a rien à voir. Cela me concerne moi. »

Elle tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent franchement pour la première fois.

« Il est temps pour moi d'entreprendre mon dernier voyage à Orzammar » finit par dire Elissa.

Alistair avait compris avant qu'elle n'explique. Mais même l'entendre de sa bouche, ne pouvait rendre la nouvelle réelle. Alistair avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier d'entre eux à partir à Orzammar. C'était dans la logique des choses, il avait été exposé à la souillure le premier, et Elissa était légèrement plus jeune que lui. Jamais, même au plus fort des ténèbres et de ses cauchemars les plus terrifiants, il n'avait envisagé qu'elle ait à partir avant lui. Il la regarda un instant hébété, puis tenta de rassembler ses idées. C'était si soudain, si inattendu.

« Tu en es sure ? » demanda-t-il bêtement, et il regretta la question, à l'instant où elle franchit ses lèvres. Jamais Elissa ne serait venue avec pareille nouvelle, si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

La jeune femme allait répondre quelque chose, mais il la coupa à son tour.

« C'est si… si tôt » balbutia-t-il. « Combien de temps cela fait-il ? Dix ans ? Neuf ? Cela n'est pas censé durer si peu ! »

« Les trente ans sont apparemment le maximum que nous pouvons obtenir » répondit Elissa avec un calme qui la surprit elle-même. « Le doute n'est pas permis Alistair, cela fait déjà quelques mois que je le sens. »

Il la dévisagea un instant et plissa les yeux.

« Quelques mois ? » répéta-t-il lentement, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'évoquait cette date. « Tu… »

Mais Elissa le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parvenir à une conclusion.

« Je compte partir rapidement » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai déjà mis beaucoup de choses en ordre et j'ai envoyé mes armes et armures à la rénovation chez Maitre Wade. Tout devrait être prêt en fin de semaine. »

« En fin de semaine ? » reprit-il. « C'est si soudain… Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant si tu le sentais depuis si longtemps ? »

« A quoi bon ? » répondit Elissa avec une certaine résignation. « Tu aurais été triste de savoir que l'échéance approchait. Nous avons ainsi profité de nos derniers moments ensemble. »

Alistair se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela lui ressemblait tant qu'il n'était guère surpris de sa réaction. Mais il regrettait son choix. Il regrettait qu'elle ait eu à supporter le poids de cette nouvelle seule.

« Tu n'aurais pas du rester seule avec cette nouvelle » dit-il sur un ton cependant dénué de reproches.

« Je n'ai jamais été seule » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant, puis il soupira et passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Je vais faire préparer une escorte pour t'accompagner à Orzammar » annonça-t-il. « J'en prendrais moi-même la tête. »

« Non » protesta Elissa. « Je ne le veux pas. Tu ne peux quitter Denerim pour si longtemps. »

Il allait s'écrier, mais elle ajouta fermement :

« Et je tiens à m'y rendre seule. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Les routes ne sont pas sures en Ferelden. Je ne veux pas que tu soies tuée en route. »

Elissa manqua de répondre « quelle importance » mais elle se retint. C'était important. Même pour elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas mourir au bord d'une route anonyme, tuée par quelques brigands de grand chemin.

« Soit. » admit-elle. « Va pour une escorte. »

« Très bien » approuva Alistair avec un hochement de tête. « Elle sera prête pour la fin de la semaine. »

« Merci » répondit simplement Elissa.

De nouveau, ils se regardèrent en silence un moment. Puis Elissa tourna les talons et fit un pas en direction de la porte.

« Je dois aller annoncer mon départ à Wynne » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna, espérant qu'Alistair en resterait là, qu'il ne mentionnerait pas le sujet que Wynne aborderait à coup sur.

« Elissa » fit-il alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. « C'est pour cela que tu as brisé le cœur de Leli ? »

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle savait que Wynne ne manquerait pas de faire le rapprochement. Elle avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas à aborder cette douloureuse question également avec lui. Des années plus tôt, lorsque Wynne lui avait suggéré de ne pas s'embarquer dans cette histoire d'amour insensée, de crainte qu'elle ne fasse du mal à la barde Orlésienne, Elissa lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'y avait guère de logique à lui briser le cœur maintenant pour éviter d'avoir à le faire plus tard. Mais le temps avait changé sa vision des choses. Durant les années qui venaient de s'écouler, Elissa n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Leliana, tout comme Leliana n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elles avaient été très heureuses ensemble, si bien qu'Elissa n'avait jamais pu trouver le courage de lui dire que sa vie ne serait pas aussi longue qu'il était permis de l'espérer. Cela n'avait pas eu vraiment d'importance quand Elissa elle-même l'avait découvert. A quoi bon annoncer la nouvelle d'une possible mort dans trente ans alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée si elles seraient encore en vie le lendemain matin ? La vérité, c'était également qu'Elissa n'avait jamais voulu informer la rouquine de quelque chose qui était susceptible de se passer si longtemps dans l'avenir, par simple peur d'admettre qu'elle envisageait l'avenir si lointain avec elle. C'était stupide bien sur, mais cela lui ressemblait tellement. Puis les années avaient passé, amenant avec elles la certitude indéfectible que rien ne changerait ce qu'il y avait entre elles et une dépendance mutuelle évidente. Aussi lorsqu'Elissa avait ressenti l'appel des Tréfonds, lorsqu'elle avait su avec une clarté maladive que le doute n'était plus permis sur son avenir proche, elle n'avait pu imposer cette douloureuse perspective à la femme qu'elle aimait.

« C'est pour cela que tu as brisé le cœur de Leli ? » répéta Alistair, comme Elissa ne répondait pas.

La jeune femme ravala les larmes que cette simple évocation avaient fait monter en elle, et se retourna lentement.

« Tu l'as su juste avant que tu ne lui dises que tu partais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet » confirma Elissa, en desserrant à peine les dents.

Comme Alistair allait réagir, elle reprit sur un ton plus ferme et affirmatif :

« Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je… »

« C'était stupide »interrompit Alistair. « Pourquoi te priver d'elle dans tes derniers moments ? Pourquoi t'imposer un tel supplice ? »

« Elle allait me perdre de toutes façons. Quelques mois de plus ou de moins n'y changent rien. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire » répliqua Alistair. « Mais quelques mois de plus valent toujours mieux que quelques mois de moins »

Elissa haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Elle avait fait son choix après l'avoir longuement muri. Dire à Leliana qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle quittait Denerim lui avait été plus difficile que de terrasser l'Archidemon, et elle ne tenait pas à remettre en cause un choix si durement fait.

« C'est ainsi » fit-elle simplement avec résignation.

« Leliana savait à quoi s'attendre en s'engageant dans une relation avec toi » reprit Alistair en ignorant le visage peu disposé à la discussion qu'arborait son amie. « Elle savait que cela arriverait. Peut-être pas si tôt mais… »

« Elle l'ignorait » coupa Elissa. « Je ne lui ai jamais dit »

Alistair ne répondit pas et parut à la fois surpris et un peu hésitant sur la suite à donner à la conversation. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion durant lesquelles Elissa demeura immobile prés de la porte à la regarde, il finit par lâcher:

« Je lui en ai parlé »

Les yeux d'Elissa s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alistair reprit rapidement:

« Tu connais Leliana! » se défendit-il, visiblement inquiet de la réaction de son amie. « Je n'ai jamais rien pu lui cacher, elle devine tout! »

Elissa croisa les bras en travers de la poitrine et fit la moue, mais son expression devint presque amusée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Alistair : la faculté de la barde à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, était presque devenue légendaire.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit alors? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Alistair haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et offrit une mine d'excuse.

Elissa se sentit stupide. Ainsi donc, son obstination à cacher quel funeste sort l'attendait avait été vaine ? Que Leliana ne lui ait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle savait, la laissait sans voix. La rouquine d'ordinaire avait du mal à garder pour elle ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et Elissa avait toujours pensé, non sans une certaine fierté, que la jeune femme était suffisamment en confiance avec elle pour lui parler d'absolument tout.

Il y eut un silence qui fut interrompu par un coup sur la porte, et l'apparition d'un elfe sur le pas de la porte.

« Votre Altesse, Dame Wynne demande audience » annonça-t-il.

Alistair et Elissa échangèrent un regard et au hochement de tête de la jeune femme, il enjoignit l'elfe de faire entrer la mage. Elissa se retourna pour le suivre du regard et vit Wynne apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je venais voir Alistair au sujet d'un jeune mage qui est arrivé à la cour hier, » expliqua-t-elle en voyant comme les deux Gardes des ombres la dévisageaient. « Mais je peux revenir plus tard si vous êtes occupés » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non » répondit Elissa très vite. « C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là Wynne. »

Une part d'elle-même était heureuse que Wynne soit là et qu'elle n'ait pas à la chercher pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle solennellement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui Elissa tenait à l'annoncer elle-même. Zevran avait quitté Ferelden sans laisser d'adresse récemment comme il le faisait régulièrement, et Elissa ignorait où il pouvait se trouver à l'heure actuelle, quand il reviendrait ou comment le joindre. Du reste du groupe, il n'y avait que Morrigan qu'Elissa ait considéré comme une amie, et elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces depuis longtemps. Oghren serait lui à Orzammar et elle ne doutait pas que le nain marcherait à ses côtés lorsqu'elle entrerait dans les Tréfonds. Quant à Leliana, Elissa ne lui avait certes pas demandé de partir pour lui éviter d'affronter un tel chagrin pour chercher comment lui annoncer la nouvelle aujourd'hui.

« J'avais justement quelque chose à vous annoncer »

Wynne entra alors plus franchement dans la pièce, et écouta Elissa lui annoncer la nouvelle de son départ imminent pour les Tréfonds. Son expression passa de l'inquiétude à la franche peine, qu'elle exprima avec la même compassion et douceur qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'entendre cela ma chère »

Elle se tut une seconde, puis reprit en regardant Elissa avec une acuité qui mit cette dernière légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Je suppose que cela explique la situation avec Leliana? »

Elissa passa d'un pied sur l'autre inconfortablement et ne répondit rien. Son silence sembla conforter Wynne dans son idée, et celle-ci reprit:

« Vous auriez du lui laisser le choix » fit Wynne doucement. « C'est une belle intention de votre part de vouloir la protéger, mais c'était à elle de décider, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

« N'était-ce pas vous qui m'aviez conseillé d'agir de la sorte lorsque je risquais la mort aux mains des engeances ? Ne craigniez-vous pas à l'époque que m'aimer ne la fasse souffrir ? »

« Et vous étiez farouchement opposée à cette idée, si je m'en souviens bien » répondit Wynne. « Vous m'aviez même convaincue que vous aviez raison de rejeter cette façon de penser trop rationnelle. »

« C'est différent aujourd'hui » grommela Elissa.

« En quoi est-ce différent ? » demanda la mage sur le ton doux qui avait tant de fois apaisé la jeune Cousland, mais qui l'insupportait sur ce sujet particulier.

« Je ne la protège pas que du chagrin » rétorqua Elissa. « Je la protège de la mort »

Alistair et Wynne échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Que… » Commença le Roi.

« Elle avait dit qu'elle me suivrait jusqu'au bout de l'enfer s'il le fallait et qu'elle mourrait à mes côtés. » expliqua Elissa à voix basse. « Je refuse de la voir tenir cette promesse »

« Tu veux dire… » Fit Alistair en se repassant les paroles d'Elissa. « … que tu penses qu'elle serait venue avec toi dans les Tréfonds et que c'est pour ça que tu lui as demandé de partir ? »

« C'est exactement ça » confirma Elissa.

Puis elle ajouta en fixant son ami :

« Que ferais-tu si Eloïse voulait te suivre jusque dans les Tréfonds ? »

Évidemment, la question était stupide. Le mariage d'Alistair et Eloïse avait été un mariage politique, et même si contrairement à toute attente, ils avaient fini par apprendre à s'apprécier sincèrement, leur relation n'avait rien de la passion dévorante qui unissait Elissa et Leliana.

« Nous savons tous deux qu'Eloïse ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide » répondit le jeune homme sur un ton quelque peu défait.

Elissa ouvrit pour la bouche avec l'intention de modifier sa question en « que ferais-tu si JE voulais te suivre jusque dans les Tréfonds ? », mais elle se tut. Qu'Alistair n'ait jamais réellement cessé de l'aimer lui avait paru parfois évident, mais jamais ni lui ni elle n'avait abordé ce sujet d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le moment était particulièrement mal choisi pour lui jeter ce genre de question au visage. Comme il la regardait dans l'expectative de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle conclut simplement :

« Mais nous savons tous deux que Leli est parfaitement capable de quelque chose d'aussi fou »

Il ne répondit rien, mais il n'avait rien besoin de dire. Il savait, tout comme Elissa, que Leliana n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à regarder partir la Garde des ombres pour sa mort prochaine sans vouloir à tout prix l'accompagner. L'intention d'Elissa de protéger Leliana était louable et compréhensible, et Alistair aurait sans doute fait de même à la place d'Elissa, mais une part de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de Leliana, et de trouver cette façon qu'avait Elissa de tout décider pour elle, insupportable. Oui, à la place d'Elissa, il aurait sans doute essayé de protéger sa bien-aimée d'une mort atroce dans les Tréfonds. Mais à la place de Leliana, il aurait sans doute suivi Elissa jusqu'au bout de l'enfer sans qu'elle ait besoin de le demander. Mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas suggérer à Elissa de laisser Leliana venir mourir avec elle dans les Tréfonds. Il leva un regard vers Wynne, espérant que la mage trouverait les bons mots à sa place.

« Je suppose que vous comptez tout de même l'informer de votre départ? » demanda celle-ci de son habituelle voix douce.

Elissa fit volte-face et dévisagea la vieille femme avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

« Informer Leliana vous voulez dire? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est de cela dont il est question »répondit Wynne.

« Bien sur que non! » s'écria Elissa. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de partir pour l'informer maintenant, je pensais que c'était évident! »

« Cela l'était » confirma Wynne toujours calmement. « Mais je pense que vous devriez revoir votre position sur le sujet. »

« C'est hors de question » asséna Elissa sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

« Ma chère amie » reprit la mage d'une voix presque suppliante, « Je vous conjure d'y réfléchir. Vous voulez la protéger et c'est très louable de votre part, mais essayez de penser à ce qu'elle ressentira quand elle le découvrira. Car elle finira par le découvrir »

« Wynne » répondit Elissa avec lassitude. « J'ai déjà réfléchi longuement à tout cela avant de prendre ma décision. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus, quoi que vous puissiez dire. »

Elle se tut un instant, ignorant les regards qu'échangeaient ses deux amis, puis reprit :

« Et même si je souhaitais l'informer, je ne le pourrais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est partie »

« Nous pourrions la retrouver très rapidement » proposa immédiatement Alistair. « Je suis le Roi après tout »

« Elle est probablement rentrée en Orlais. Je serais arrivée à Orzammar bien avant que tu l'aies retrouvée là-bas »

« Ce n'est pas certain… » Commença Wynne, mais Elissa l'interrompit.

« Peu importe. Ma réponse est non et cette conversation est terminée. »

Et sans laisser le temps à l'un de ses amis de réagir, la Garde des ombres tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Les quelques jours suivants furent entièrement consacrés aux préparatifs de départ. Elissa écrivit quelques lettres à l'intention de ceux qu'elle n'aurait l'occasion de revoir et qu'elle tenait néanmoins à assurer de ses sentiments. Elle avait rendu visite à son frère à Hautecime dès lors que les cauchemars avaient repris, mais elle lui adressa une longue missive à lui et à sa famille. Elle se fendit de quelques bons mots pour Zevran et écrivit même une brève note pour Sten, Morrigan et Oghren. Sa lettre pour Leliana fut la dernière et il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour la rendre aussi froide et détachée que possible.

Alistair tint parole et fit préparer une excellente escorte en l'espace de ces quelques jours. Il laissa le soin à Eloïse de s'occuper des affaires courantes et dégagea Wynne de la plupart de ses obligations, pour profiter pleinement du peu de temps qu'il restait à Elissa à Denerim. Ces quelques jours filèrent sans que les protagonistes ne s'en rendent compte, et on fut rapidement à la veille du départ. Alistair fit donner un banquet en l'honneur de son amie, bien que les circonstances n'invitent que peu à la fête. L'ambiance fut cependant excellente, les nobles – qui bien sur ignoraient le sort inévitable qui attendait Elissa à Orzammar – étaient ravis et la bonne humeur générale des convives permit à Elissa de passer malgré tout un moment agréable. Jusqu'au moment où elle voulut se retirer dans ses appartements et dut accepter les congratulations et les encouragements enjoués de chaque personne présente.

« Bonne chance Garde des ombres! »

« Revenez-nous vite Garde des ombres! »

« Puisse le Créateur vous protéger ! »

Chacun y alla de son petit mot amical, trop heureux de pouvoir serrer la main à la G des ombres qui avait pourfendu l'archidemon. Dix années plus tard, Elissa était toujours aussi populaire.

Quand elle put finalement s'éclipser, elle se hâta dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, épuisée. Elle resta un long moment allongée sur le dos toute habillée, à fixer le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Elle dut somnoler un court moment, car elle sursauta quand Alistair gratta à la porte un peu plus tard. Elle se redressa sur un coude au moment où il passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oh » fit-il sur un ton d'excuse. « J'ai vu la lumière sous la porte, je pensais que peut-être tu n'arrivais pas à dormir »

« Je me suis à peine assoupie un instant » confirma-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il s'exécuta et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir à l'extrémité du lit comme Elissa l'y invitait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Épuisée pour tout dire » admit Elissa.

« Ce banquet était peut-être une mauvaise idée » fit Alistair sur un ton d'excuse.

« Pas du tout » le contredit la jeune femme. « C'était une excellente idée. »

Elle se tut et il y eut un bref silence avant qu'elle n'ajoute avec hésitation :

« C'est juste que… la fin est proche. C'est une étrange sensation »

« Malgré toute l'agitation de ces derniers jours, je n'arrive pas à réaliser » confia-t-il. « C'est vraiment trop tôt »

« C'est toujours trop tôt » contra-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je partirais le premier » reprit-il peu après. « Ou que nous ferions ce dernier voyage ensemble. »

« Cela aurait été un beau voyage » confirma Elissa. « Et de sacrées batailles »

« Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il y aura de belles batailles malgré tout. Les engeances n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! » Il fit une pause. « Enfin, tu te souviens encore comment tenir une épée ? » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oh, ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne sois plus à la hauteur ! J'en remontrerais au Roi en personne ! » Répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton, en mimant une botte avec deux armes imaginaires.

« Je voudrais te remercier » reprit le Roi sur un ton sérieux. « Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour être quelqu'un de bien » protesta Elissa. « Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. »

Il allait la contredire, mais elle insista.

« Jamais. » Répéta-t-elle. « Disons juste que je t'ai aidé à t'affirmer. »

Il eut un petit rire avant de hocher la tête.

« Je crois que je peux admettre cela sans peine. »

Ils se turent de nouveau, et après un temps d'hésitation, il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. Elissa le laissa faire et répondit à la pression avec la même ferveur. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, puis Alistair brisa finalement le silence après ce qui semblait être un long débat intérieur.

« Au sujet de Leli… » Commença-t-il.

« Alistair… » Coupa Elissa sur un ton suppliant.

« Je la comprends » Continua-t-il malgré tout. « Si je n'avais pas un fils, je serais venu avec toi. »

« Tu as aussi une femme et tu es le Roi »fit remarquer Elissa.

« C'est mon fils qui me retient ici, lui et lui seul »

« Je suis d'autant plus heureuse qu'il soit là dans ce cas. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du lui mentir » reprit Alistair, revenant ainsi sur le sujet Leliana au grand dam de la brunette.

Elissa ne releva pas, mais à la place, demanda une promesse à son plus vieil ami.

« Alistair, si un jour elle revient ici et qu'elle apprend ma mort, promets-moi de veiller sur elle comme tu veillerais sur moi. »

Le jeune homme soupira en constatant que son amie refusait obstinément de discuter le sujet, mais hocha gravement la tête.

« C'est promis » dit-il sans hésitation. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire désormais. »

« Merci » répondit simplement Elissa, et Alistair voulut faire une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien ne lui vint.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qu'Elissa brisa avec une question posée du bout des lèvres, une question, devina Alistair, qu'elle avait du être sur le point de poser des milliers de fois ces derniers mois.

« Tu n'as aucune idée d'où elle est allée ? De ce qu'elle fait ? »

Il l'observa un instant, essayant de déterminer s'il voyait là un premier signe de faiblesse dans sa résolution à partir sans que la rouquine n'en soit informée. Mais bien qu'il ait voulu plus que tout avoir une réponse satisfaisante à apporter, il dut secouer la tête.

« Malheureusement je l'ignore » fit-il sombrement. « Après ton départ pour Hautecime, après que tu lui aies dit que… »

Il ne put se résoudre à répéter à Elissa les mots durs qu'elle avait eu à l'encontre de la barde et qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de la rouquine entre deux sanglots, après le départ inattendu de son amie pour ses terres d'autrefois.

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Si Elissa fermait les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, elle pouvait se revoir ce jour-là, droite, froide, impassible, répétant sans ciller à une Leliana hébétée un discours bien appris. Lui disant les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle partait à Hautecime pour y retrouver _quelqu'un d'autre_. Comment elle était parvenue à faire une telle performance en matière de mensonge était encore une énigme pour elle. Comment elle avait pu supporter de voir Leliana se désagréger en face d'elle, comment elle avait pu supporter de voir la colère, l'incompréhension, le _désespoir _dans son regard, comment elle avait pu supporter les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir malgré ses efforts évidents, sans courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et reprendre son mensonge, la dépassait complètement. L'effrayait même. L'air goguenard, mielleux et triomphant à la fois qu'affichait Marjolaine ce jour-là à Denerim, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de briser tout ce qu'avait construit Leliana sans elle, lui revint un instant en mémoire, et elle eut l'impression de voir ce rictus méprisable sur son propre visage. Avait-elle vraiment été meilleure qu'elle ?

La voix d'Alistair interrompit ce train de pensée alors qu'il reprenait.

« Elle voulait partir immédiatement après toi » souffla-t-il, « mais comme tu ne m'avais rien dit, j'ai cru que tu étais devenue folle » continua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. « Je lui ai dit que tu allais revenir à la raison, qu'elle devait attendre ici… »

Il se tut un instant et elle devina à son air qu'il avait du être difficile d'être prés de la barde à ce moment-là. Elle détourna les yeux, sentant la honte la submerger.

« Elle est restée une semaine, puis deux… Entre temps, j'ai envoyé Rory à Hautecime. Quand il est revenu avec ton message, je n'en ai rien dit à Leli, mais elle a deviné que le contenu n'était pas ce que nous espérions. Elle est restée jusqu'au milieu de la troisième semaine, puis elle a préparé ses affaires et est partie seule le lendemain matin. Quand je lui ai demandé où elle allait, elle a dit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Je l'ai suppliée de rester, d'accepter une escorte, n'importe quoi. Rien n'y a fait. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle venait te rejoindre à Hautecime pour en savoir plus. Mais nous savons tout deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Tu ne l'as pas faite surveiller ? »

Il lui jeta un regard outré.

« C'est mon amie ! » protesta-t-il avec force. « Et puis, c'est Leli. Elle aurait bien trouvé moyen de disparaître si elle le souhaitait… »

« Je pensais qu'elle resterait à la cour » confia Elissa pensivement. « C'est pourquoi je suis partie à Hautecime immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de partir d'ici et qu'elle n'ait nulle part où aller. Je pensais qu'elle préférerait rester auprès de toi et de Wynne… »

« Elle est forte » fit Alistair sur un ton rassurant, essayant ainsi de dissiper l'inquiétude à laquelle Elissa ne donnait voix. « Et puis… je ne l'ai pas faite surveiller elle, mais j'ai fait surveiller Orlais… » Confia-t-il à mi-voix.

Elissa tourna la tête vivement vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons quelques personnes de confiance là-bas » expliqua le Roi. « Aucun ne m'a rapporté sa présence ou la présence de quelqu'un lui ressemblant à Val Royaux. Si elle est retournée en Orlais, elle s'y est faite très discrète. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire surveiller chaque rue » protesta Elissa.

« Non, mais si elle avait eu de nouveau maille à partir avec la justice Orlesienne, je l'aurais su »

Elissa frémit. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé – jamais voulu imaginer – que Leliana puisse retourner en Orlais et affronter de nouveau l'accusation de trahison qui pesait sur elle.

« Tu crois qu'après tout ce temps… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Être accusé de trahison est le crime le plus grave qui soit » répondit Alistair sur le même ton. « L'accusation ne cesse jamais. Un traitre reste marqué tel toute sa vie »

_Un traitre reste marqué comme tel toute sa vie…_

Un court instant, Elissa revit les cicatrices brunes et profondes qu'avaient laissées les tisons des gardes orlesiens à l'intérieur des cuisses de la barde et l'entendit lui dire une nouvelle fois d'une voix tremblante devant son air révolté _« c'est pour que tous et en toutes situations sachent que tu es un traitre, que tu ne puisses jamais l'oublier ou le dissimuler »_

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser le souvenir pénible en demandant :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il arqua un sourcil curieux.

« Sûr de quoi ? »

« Qu'elle n'a pas pu être reprise par Orlais ? »

« Oui » affirma-t-il. « Je t'assure que cela n'aurait pas pu échapper à notre vigilance. De plus, depuis mon mariage avec Eloïse, sa grâce est quasiment acquise, il n'y a aucune raison pour toi de t'inquiéter »

Ils se turent de nouveau.

« Cela fait à peine quatre mois » finit-il par reprendre. « Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par revenir. »

_Trop tard_, pensa-t-il mais il ne le dit pas, les regrets déjà trop évidents dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha alors un peu, l'attira contre lui, et elle le laissa faire, accueillant même l'étreinte avec gratitude. Ils restèrent ainsi simplement un long moment, avant d'échanger des souvenirs et des anecdotes des dix années qu'ils venaient de traverser ensemble.

Lorsque les premières lumières du jour apparurent à l'horizon et éclairèrent la chambre de leur faible lueur, Alistair n'eut pas besoin de réveiller Elissa qui s'était endormie peu avant. Elle bougea dans ses bras, et il la libéra comme elle se redressait. Elle cligna des yeux, se tourna vers lui avec un peu de surprise, puis réalisant que c'était lui qui était prés d'elle, lui offrit un sourire résolu dans lequel pointait une imperceptible note de tristesse et de résignation.

* * *

><p>Orzammar.<p>

Malgré la magnificence de la cité naine, Elissa n'aimait pas beaucoup y revenir, et elle n'avait fait le voyage qu'à de rares occasions les années précédentes, quand les circonstances politiques l'y obligeaient. Conserver de bonnes relations avec les nains était essentiel au combat de chaque jour contre les engeances, et sa popularité dans la cité avait été un atout précieux dans ce but, un atout dont Alistair n'avait pas hésité à user quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais chaque voyage que la jeune femme y avait fait, avait ramené à sa mémoire les terribles souvenirs de ces jours sans fin passer à errer dans l'horreur des Tréfonds à la recherche de Branka, et même les promenades sous les voutes gigantesques de la ville souterraine, main dans la main avec une Leliana toujours émerveillée par l'architecture des lieux, ne suffisaient à chasser complètement le souvenir traumatisant de la mère couveuse.

Alors qu'elle faisait face aux énormes portes qui signalaient l'entrée de la cité, elle pensa que savoir que c'était là qu'elle finirait sa vie, n'avait décidément rien de réjouissant, et cessa finalement complètement de maudire Duncan de pas avoir parlé de ce fait précis. Il n'y aurait jamais eu le moindre Garde des Ombres si cette information était dévoilée, c'était une certitude.

Son escorte Royale derrière elle, elle avança d'un pas sur en direction du comité d'accueil nain qui se tenait sur le parvis. Les plus haut gradés de l'armée naine étaient là, sanglés dans leurs armures rutilantes, fiers et droits, et tous s'inclinèrent légèrement devant elle quand elle fut assez prés.

« Madame » fit le général Alwen sur son ton le plus officiel. « Orzammar est honoré de votre visite »

Elle s'inclina à son tour légèrement et offrit une réponse du même acabit, espérant que leur plaisir de la recevoir était plus sincère que le sien à être là.

« C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de visiter cette majestueuse cité » mentit-elle sur son ton le plus gracieux.

Alwen lui offrit un léger sourire, indiquant qu'il appréciait sa réponse et fit un geste bref en se retournant, avant de se tourner vers elle de nouveau.

« Le Prince sera ravi de vous revoir » annonça-t-il alors que derrière lui, les portes s'ouvraient et que résonnaient le son des clairons. La garde naine entra lors dans le panthéon des héros, suivie d'Alwen et Elissa, eux mêmes suivis par l'escorte de la Garde des ombres. Alwen était relativement jeune pour tenir de telles fonctions, mais il les avait obtenues de par ses actes héroïques lors de l'Enclin dix ans plus tôt, et par son travail farouche depuis à combattre les engeances. Certains disaient qu'il deviendrait un Haut, et de ce qu'Elissa avait pu voir de lui, il était bien plus proche de l'idée qu'elle pouvait se faire d'un Haut, que ce qu'elle avait pu voir en Branka. Alwen était généralement amical et bavard avec elle, mais l'aspect très officiel de son entrée dans Orzammar lui donnait un air très sérieux et sévère et ils n'échangèrent pas un autre mot jusqu'au palais. Ils entrèrent d'abord dans le cornal roturier où une foule nombreuse s'était rassemblée pour apercevoir l'arrivée de la Garde des Ombres. Certains l'acclamèrent et l'applaudirent, d'autres la sifflèrent, la plupart assistèrent juste au passage du cortège avec curiosité.

Il y avait tout autant de monde le long du chemin dans le cornal adamant, mais la foule y était plus disciplinée et discrète, et le groupe parvint rapidement au palais sans encombre. Au palais, on la salua de toutes parts, et Elissa reconnut de nombreux visages. Les intendants s'occupèrent immédiatement d'accueillir son escorte alors qu'Alwen la conduisait dans la salle de réception du trône où le prince l'attendait. Il lui offrit un sourire à la fois heureux et mélancolique, ce qui rappela à Elissa que les nains connaissaient la raison de sa venue. C'était la tradition pour les Gardes des Ombres de venir mourir ici, une tradition connue de tous ceux versés dans l'art de la guerre contre les engeances. L'accueil du prince fut bref. Il s'enquit d'éventuels problèmes sur le chemin, posa quelques questions sur les affaires à Denerim, demanda des nouvelles d'Alistair puis lui indiqua que les appartements qu'elle occupait à chacune de ses visites étaient prêts à l'accueillir et qu'elle serait sans doute heureuse de s'y reposer après un si long voyage. Elissa approuva, et au simple fait de le mentionner, elle eut la sensation que son corps tout entier réclamait du repos. Elle prit congé, soulagée de voir que le prince n'avait pas prévu de réception en son honneur. _Pas pour ce soir, en tous cas_, pensa-t-elle, en arpentant les couloirs en direction des appartements qu'elle occupait à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que ce serait la première fois qu'elle les occuperait seule. Leliana avait été jusque là de chaque voyage.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant la porte, une jeune naine qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'y attendait, et, à son approche, s'inclina plus profondément que ne le faisaient les nains d'ordinaires, visiblement impressionnée.

« Bonsoir, madame, » fit-elle sur un ton empreint de respect, ses joues rosissant légèrement. « Je suis Lagna, à votre service pendant votre séjour. Vos appartements sont prêts et vos bagages sont arrivés. Votre ami est arrivé avant vous, aussi ai-je cru bon de l'autoriser à entrer et vous attendre à l'intérieur. »

_Son ami? _Elissa leva les yeux au ciel. Probablement que son enseigne, Ser Layen, serait là pour s'enquérir de tous ses désirs et savoir si elle comptait entrer dans les Tréfonds dès le lendemain. Allons, bon, le prince la laissait tranquille pour la soirée, lui épargnant les banalités et les fastes d'une réception officielle, mais il fallait qu'un jeune Ser, probablement largement sermonné par Alistair en personne, soit là pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur son lit et dormir. Elle soupira brièvement, mais adressa un sourire charmant à la jeune naine.

« C'est très bien, merci Lagna. Vous pouvez disposer, je vais me contenter de dormir »

Les joues de la jeune fille rosir plus encore à être ainsi appelée par son prénom, et elle s'inclina de nouveau devant Elissa.

« Bien, madame, bonne nuit. Je serais là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit »

Puis elle s'éloigna, et Elissa attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour pousser la porte de ses appartements.

Elle s'apprêta à se lancer dans un monologue très au point en direction de Ser Layen, lui expliquant qu'elle souhaitait simplement dormir et rien d'autre, et que toute autre question devrait attendre le lendemain matin, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle leva les yeux sur la personne qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas Ser Layen.

C'était Leliana.

Ou peut-être une apparition de Leliana.

Elle se tenait prés de la commode, non loin de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une petite rue adjacente du cornal adamant, et portait une longue robe vert pale simple, juste ornée d'un peu de dentelles aux épaules par ailleurs dénudées, et ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient ramenés dans l'un de ces chignons sophistiqués qu'Elissa avait rarement vu en Ferelden et qu'elle savait être d'inspiration Orlésienne. Sa peau diaphane était encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée et ses longs cils noirs accentuaient le bleu translucide de ses yeux.

Elle était si incroyablement belle qu'Elissa oublia un instant comment respirer. Elle porta ses mains à son visage pour se frotter les yeux, comme pour évaluer la vérité de cette apparition. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, la magnifique rouquine était toujours là, à la regarder, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Elles se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, Elissa ayant encore du mal à en croire ses yeux alors qu'un malaise diffus la saisissait comme la réalité de la situation commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Elle détailla son ex-compagne avec plus de précision, ses yeux dévorant la silhouette qu'elle devinait plus mince que dans son souvenir, la peau si pale que l'on ne pouvait guère plus y distinguer les marques plus blanches qu'avaient laissées pour toujours des instruments cruels, les yeux de plombs, les traits tirés, fatigués, sans doute las d'avoir trop pleuré.

Elissa détourna les yeux un instant, sentant une étrange et violente émotion serrer sa gorge, et elle se sentit incapable de soutenir une seconde de plus le regard éperdu de la barde. Elle prit une profonde inspiration – mais pas trop profonde pour que le mouvement reste aussi discret que possible – et lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu calmée, elle se retourna de nouveau. Elle eut la surprise de voir Leliana se tenir juste au bas des marches qui se trouvaient devant elle. Dans son moment de désarroi, elle n'avait pas entendu ou vu la rouquine traverser la pièce jusqu'à se tenir à un mètre d'elle.

« Co... » commença Leliana, sa voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'elle essayait de contenir, mais le mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge nouée, et elle dut prendre une inspiration à son tour avant de recommencer: « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? » lâcha-t-elle à voix basse, mais rapidement, comme si elle avait peur que sa voix ne la trahisse de nouveau au moindre signe d'hésitation.

Le fait d'avoir prononcé cette phrase sembla lui donner un peu de courage, et une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux jusque là éteints. Elle dévisagea Elissa, la défiant du regard pour une réponse, et comme rien ne venait, elle répéta un peu plus fort que précédemment:

« Comment? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi? »

De nouveau, elle se tut et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Leliana se mordit la lèvre inférieure de dépit en scrutant le visage indéchiffrable de son ancienne amante qui la dévisageait, immobile comme une statue, les bras raides le long du corps, les poings serrés, la mâchoire enclenchée, les yeux légèrement plissés, le regard fixe.

« Elissa, réponds-moi! » s'écria-t-elle après un nouveau moment d'attente, et elle eut l'impression désagréable que sa voix sonnait comme une supplique plaintive et désespérée. La barde qu'elle avait été autrefois était bel et bien oubliée.

Mais si le ton suppliant et quémandeur n'avait pas été l'effet recherché par la rouquine, il eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir la Garde des Ombres qui sortit finalement de son mutisme. Oh, pas pour répondre à la question de la barde ou pour l'accueillir avec des mots tendres, non, Elissa desserra à peine les dents pour lancer sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle put:

« Que fais-tu ici? »

Les mots tombèrent, sobres, clairs, impitoyablement pratiques. Impitoyablement Elissa Cousland. Leliana ne put réprimer un tressaillement à l'indifférence glaciale qu'elle perçut dans la voix de la Garde. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps dans un geste instinctif de protection, et cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de ne pas trouver de mot pour répondre à la guerrière. Elle voulut soutenir son regard, mais elle se sentit faiblir comme elle s'était sentie se désagréger toutes ces semaines plus tôt, et elle dut baisser les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient et qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de maitriser.

Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle était venue faire là. Les doutes n'avaient cessé de l'assaillir ces derniers jours alors qu'elle faisait route vers le cité naine, et elle avait plus d'une fois failli faire demi-tour. Tous s'étaient instantanément envolés telle une nuée d'oiseaux sauvages à l'instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur Elissa quand la guerrière était entrée dans la pièce. Le nœud d'angoisse dans son estomac s'était légèrement desserré, juste pour se resserrer ensuite avec une autre émotion familière lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard. L'angoisse indicible qui la tenaillait depuis des jours avait fait place à l'espoir fou, au besoin impérieux que les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à venir avaient été les bonnes, qu'Elissa l'aime encore, qu'Elissa veuille encore d'elle et n'ait fui que dans une stupide tentative – et particulièrement ratée – de la préserver du chagrin de la perdre.

Mais maintenant... Il n'avait fallu que quelques instants, quelques mots, pour que l'espoir ténu si soudainement revenu, ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant l'ancienne barde incapable de formuler un son tant sa gorge était nouée, ses jambes tremblantes, son esprit une cacophonie de pensées incohérentes. Elle aurait voulu hurler, se précipiter vers la brunette pour la secouer, la frapper, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ou _n'importe quoi_ d'autre. Mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque once d'énergie qui lui restait après ces semaines éprouvantes, était désormais employé à combattre les sanglots qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge.

« Que fais-tu ici? » répéta alors Elissa, son ton toujours détaché, mais une once de quelque chose d'autre que de l'indifférence colorant légèrement sa voix.

Mais Leliana ne le remarqua pas. Et cette question eut raison du peu de contrôle qui lui restait sur elle-même. A quoi bon contrôler ou cacher ce qu'elle ressentait quand c'était là la dernière occasion qu'elle aurait de voir Elissa avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans les Tréfonds pour y disparaître pour toujours? Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer sa détresse, et lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour fixer Elissa, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues diaphanes. Elle ne vit pas la brunette déglutir et détourner légèrement les yeux alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle essayait de dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour former une réponse mais seul un sanglot rauque et saccadé en sortit, et elle porta instinctivement une main devant sa bouche pour l'étouffer.

Elle cessa de respirer d'abord, puis se força à inspirer lentement, sachant que si elle se laissait submerger maintenant, elle serait incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, se concentra sur sa respiration, ravala les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à Orzammar: le dernier espoir, la dernière chance de retrouver Elissa, avant la fin... Elle se concentra sur cette idée, oublia la froideur d'Elissa, oublia le sentiment glacial qui s'insinuait en elle si elle s'autorisait à penser que la guerrière l'avait _réellement_ rejetée... Inspirer. Expirer. Lentement. Des images de la Elissa d'avant affluèrent dans son esprit. Des souvenirs d'Elissa et elle en des temps plus heureux – cela semblait si lointain désormais, comme les faibles réminiscences du passé qui s'enfuit lentement au crépuscule d'une vie bien remplie – s'imposèrent à elle. Inspirer. Expirer. Doucement.

Elle finit par parvenir à se contrôler de nouveau, et ouvrit lentement ses yeux baignés de larmes vers Elissa. Elle la dévisagea un instant en silence, chercha encore ses mots avant de finalement s'adresser à elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« J'ai entendu la nouvelle » murmura la barde. « Tout Ferelden ne parle que de cela, tu sais. Le 'héros de Ferelden' va à Orzammar aider les nains à combattre les engeances dans les Tréfonds... Je sais ce que cela signifie, même si tu n'as jamais daigné me le dire toi-même... »

Elle fit une pause, et vit Elissa détourner les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais aussi pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait » reprit la rouquine, après avoir pris une nouvelle profonde inspiration. Elle _espérait_ savoir, à dire vrai, mais elle garda cette nuance pour elle.

« Écoute, Leliana... » l'interrompit alors Elissa, et à l'emploi de son prénom en entier – si rare – elle eut l'impression qu'on lui serrait les entrailles dans un gant d'acier. Mais la rouquine ne la laissa pas continuer. Si elle ne finissait pas ce qu'elle avait à dire maintenant, elle n'était pas sure d'y parvenir plus tard, pas sure de pouvoir supporter la froide assurance de son ancienne amante.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça » reprit-elle, et chaque mot demandait un nouvel effort. « Je croyais que je comptais pour toi, je croyais avoir compté pour toi... » se corrigea-t-elle, et Elissa ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre de nouveau.

« C'est le cas » fit-elle, incapable de laisser la barde croire que leurs dix années de bonheur commun n'avait été qu'un leurre de sa part.

« Alors, comment as-tu pu me faire ça? » redemanda Leliana. « Partir à Orzammar sans rien me dire? Tu comptais que la nouvelle de ta mort me parvienne parmi toutes les rumeurs qui courent le pays? Je croyais avoir compté plus que ça pour toi »

Sa voix se brisa comme elle s'imaginait découvrir le sort de sa bien-aimée en écoutant les ragots échangés par deux ivrognes au comptoir d'une taverne quelconque. Elle se remit à pleurer, et cette fois, elle n'essaya même pas de dissimuler ses larmes. Elissa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ses narines se dilatèrent visiblement.

« Tu as compté plus que tout pour moi » finit par dire Elissa après un silence, sa voix légèrement tremblante à son tour. « Mais tout a une fin » ajouta-t-elle très vite, sur un ton plus ferme.

De nouveau, elle détourna les yeux, alors qu'à la dureté du propos, Leliana ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot plus déchirant que le précédent, même si une part de la barde en elle, analysait le comportement d'Elissa pour y trouver la preuve qu'elle mentait en disant cela.

« Tu me devais au moins un adieu » articula la rouquine entre deux hoquets. Et alors qu'Elissa allait lui offrir une nouvelle réplique cinglante, elle ajouta un peu plus fermement: « Si tu as fait ça pour m'éviter du chagrin, tu me devais au moins un adieu. Rien n'aurait été pire que d'apprendre ta mort par surprise »

Elissa la dévisagea un instant et sembla pondérer ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle inspira profondément, et sembla être sur le point de se raviser, mais finalement, lâcha :

« Alors, nous y sommes. Dis-moi adieu, et va-t-en »

Le peu qu'il restait à briser du cœur de Leliana vola en éclats à ces mots, et elle eut la sensation de sentir chaque petit morceau déchirer ses entrailles alors qu'ils tombaient vers le sol. Elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment. Tout devint flou et elle chercha quelque chose pour se soutenir. Ainsi, elle s'était trompée. Elissa n'avait pas fui pour la protéger, mais bien parce qu'elle avait cessé de l'aimer. Elissa ne voulait plus d'elle. Un monde entier, vaste et hostile, s'ouvrait face à elle. Les mots abrupts de la Garde des Ombres la condamnaient maintenant à une vie sans elle. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le bonheur de savoir ses sentiments partagés par la guerrière près de dix ans plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais osé contempler cette possibilité. _Trop terrifiante_. Même durant les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler, elle n'était pas parvenue à y croire complètement. Elle tendit le bras maladroitement sur le côté pour s'appuyer sur le poteau qu'elle savait vaguement être à sa droite, et elle eut la surprise de sentir le bras d'Elissa attraper le sien, alors que son autre main se posait sur sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle trembla encore plus au contact, et les bras de la brunette se raidirent un peu plus pour maintenir la barde. Quelque chose lâcha alors en elle, comme un barrage qui cède sous les assauts d'une rivière déchainée, et elle se laissa complètement aller contre Elissa, jetant sa main droite autour de son cou, la gauche autour de sa taille, s'agrippant à elle avec désespoir comme un naufragé à ce qu'il reste de son épave. Pendant une seconde de lucidité, elle craignit qu'Elissa ne recule, ou ne la pousse elle-même contre le poteau, ou la fasse asseoir pour se détacher d'elle, mais il n'en fut rien. La guerrière retourna presque l'étreinte, passa délicatement son bras autour des hanches de la rouquine, l'autre agrippant sa taille un peu plus fermement. Leliana reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, comme elle avait du le faire des milliers de fois, étonnée et tout d'un coup incroyablement satisfaite, de retrouver la tendresse et la douceur dont Elissa était capable de faire preuve avec elle. Une part d'elle eut envie de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, mais elle ne voulut pas briser la proximité inattendue et resta silencieuse, profitant simplement du soutien qu'Elissa lui offrait. _Elle le fait par habitude. Ou par galanterie._ Se força-t-elle à penser. Même si Elissa n'était plus amoureuse d'elle, elle ne pouvait guère la laisser perdre connaissance et tomber comme un poids mort à ses pieds après tout. Avant que le moment ne devienne embarrassant, et quand elle sentit qu'elle pouvait de nouveau faire confiance à ses jambes pour la soutenir, la rouquine se recula légèrement, sans pour autant déserter l'étreinte offerte, mais juste assez pour voir le visage de la guerrière. L'inquiétude qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux bruns la réchauffa quelque peu, et si elle en avait été _physiquement_ capable, elle aurait essayé de sourire pour la rassurer.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda Elissa en desserrant légèrement sa prise, le ton ferme, mais doux, trahissant son anxiété et sa culpabilité.

Leliana la dévisagea, buvant chacun de ses traits, détaillant les lèvres pleines, si proches des siennes... Elle n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire... Et à cet instant, elle eut la certitude que si elle faisait ce mouvement, que si elle pressait ses lèvres contre celles d'Elissa, elle ne la repousserait pas. Ce sentiment lui redonna le courage qu'elle avait senti la quitter peu avant, et elle se redressa un peu plus pour faire face à la Garde des ombres. La main qui était passée dans son dos, glissa vers l'avant pour rester sur la taille et celle qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son cou, descendit le long de son bras et resta posée sur celle d'Elissa. Comme Elissa ne faisait ni mine de lui prendre la main, ni de la repousser, Leliana inspira profondément et rassembla ses forces pour ce qu'elle savait être le dernier acte.

« Je pense... » commença-t-elle. « Ou je pensais savoir pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi. Je pensais qu'en me chassant, tu voulais m'épargner le chagrin de ta perte prochaine, mais qu'en réalité tu m'aimais toujours. »

Comme Elissa allait l'interrompre, Leliana secoua la tête.

« Non, laisse moi finir, s'il te plait » intima-t-elle à la guerrière, et celle-ci obéit. « Je me suis peut-être trompée » admit la barde. « Ou peut-être pas. » ajouta-t-elle en observant l'expression d'Elissa changer imperceptiblement. « Mais ce que tu as essayé de faire ou non n'a aucune importance. Je sais ce qui t'attend désormais. Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aurais fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'affronter seule. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi. Peu importe que tu m'aimes encore ou non. Il y a une chose que je sais : _JE_ t'aime encore. Et je ne te laisserais pas mourir seule dans les Tréfonds. Je ne peux pas assister à ça »

Elle se força à offrir un léger sourire et ses doigts serrèrent brièvement le poignet de la brunette.

« Leli, je... »

Le cœur de Leliana fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le retour à son surnom. L'hésitation dans la voix, les larmes qu'elle devinait monter, la panique qu'elle sentait dans le ton de la guerrière. Son contrôle glissait, et derrière le masque, la rouquine pouvait voir apparaître la vérité à laquelle elle s'était toujours raccrochée. Elissa l'aimait toujours. Forte de ce nouvel espoir, Leliana glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la brunette, et serra légèrement sa main. Elissa sursauta presque et eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la barde qui affermit sa prise pour la maintenir en place.

« Elissa, c'est mon choix » affirma-t-elle, sa voix plus ferme qu'elle n'avait été, alors qu'elle cherchait le regard fuyant de son ancienne amante. « Je ne suis pas une enfant ou une chose fragile que tu devrais protéger même contre elle-même. Je peux prendre soin de moi et faire mes propres choix et... »

Le regard éloquent d'Elissa alors qu'elle détaillait de la tête aux pieds ses formes amaigries et ses traits tirés, en dit long à la barde sur l'avis de la guerrière sur ces dernières affirmations. Elle lui offrit un léger sourire d'excuse et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« Quand je suis avec toi... » précisa-t-elle avec un brin d'espièglerie retrouvée alors qu'elle s'appuyait de nouveau contre la brunette.

Elissa la regarda un instant en silence. Elle détourna les yeux, puis les posa de nouveau sur le visage interrogateur de Leliana.

« Je ne peux pas accepter Leli » fit-elle dans un souffle. « Je ne peux pas accepter de te laisser prendre un tel risque. Tu ne l'accepterais pas à ma p... »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis » la coupa la rouquine. « Tu n'as pas à accepter Elissa, je viens, c'est mon choix »

Elissa retira alors sa main et recula légèrement, comme si la présence de la rouquine si prés d'elle était une distraction trop grande.

« Enfin, Leli! Nous parlons des Tréfonds! Ce lieu sans air, sans lumière, sans _espoir_, peuplé de monstres infâmes! Tu en as détesté chaque seconde quand nous avons été obligé d'y aller pour chercher Branka! Pourquoi t'imposerais-tu un tel supplice quand tu n'y es pas obligée? »

« Je n'y étais pas obligée non plus la dernière fois » lui rappela Leliana avec un brin d'agacement.

« Mais tu ignorais ce qui t'attendait » répliqua Elissa immédiatement. « Maintenant tu le sais. Tu sais aussi ce qu'ils font aux femmes... » sa voix trembla légèrement à cela et une brève lueur de terreur passa dans ses yeux. « Non, je ne peux pas risquer ça, je... »

« Elissa » interrompit de nouveau Leliana. « J'ai prévu ce qu'il faut si jamais j'étais capturée » expliqua-t-elle avec une assurance calme qui la surprit elle-même. « Une petite fiole dissimulée dans la bouche. » précisa-t-elle en montrant ses dents. « Je n'ai qu'à la croquer si je me fais prendre, et la mort par empoisonnement survient en quelques minutes. »

Elissa la regarda un instant avec un air ébahi.

« Une fiole de poison dans la bouche? » répéta-t-elle, semblant paniquée cette fois. « Mais tu pourras l'avaler ou l'ouvrir sans le vouloir pendant le combat! »

Leliana eut un petit rire, à la fois triste et amusé.

« J'en ai porté des dizaines de fois en Orlais » admit-elle avec regret. « Si j'avais été capturée par les gardes au cours d'une mission et non pas dans mon lit, j'en aurais eu une sur moi »

L'implication de cette révélation fit pâlir Elissa alors qu'elle dévisageait la rouquine en cherchant ses mots.

« Je suis heureuse que ce n'ait pas été le cas » ajouta la barde en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la guerrière. « Très heureuse » ajouta-t-elle en avançant d'un pas et en lui prenant la main de nouveau. « Je vais venir avec toi, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher »

« Je pourrais t'assommer » suggéra Elissa.

« Ça ne m'arrêterait pas bien longtemps »

« T'attacher »

« Ça non plus. J'ai été une barde, tu te souviens? » fit Leliana avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Leli » reprit Elissa sur un ton grave, et son expression indiquait qu'elle n'était effectivement pas le moins du monde amusée.

Le mince sourire sur le visage de Leliana s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et elle redevint aussi sérieuse que l'était la guerrière.

« Moi non plus, je ne plaisante pas Elissa » affirma-t-elle, son expression un miroir de celle de la Garde des Ombres. « Nous avons partagé ces dix dernières années, et je n'en ai regretté aucun moment. Je viens avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu peux m'assommer, ou m'attacher, ou même te glisser hors du palais au milieu de la nuit pour que je ne te vois pas partir, mais rien de tout ça ne m'arrêtera, je te suivrais et tu le sais. »

Elissa la dévisagea un moment en silence, et Leliana respecta ce silence, espérant que son ancienne compagne acceptait enfin l'inévitable. Quelque chose changea légèrement dans son expression, et la barde lui sourit. Elle avait gagné. Elle voyait la résolution fondre sur le visage de la jeune femme avec chaque seconde qui passait. Un nouveau sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage. Finalement, les lèvres d'Elissa tremblèrent légèrement et elle détourna les yeux.

« Leliana, je te conjure d'entendre raison » fit-elle enfin, sa voix un mélange de supplication et de peur que la rouquine ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne PEUX PAS accepter ça. Jamais. »

Le sourire sur le visage de la barde s'évanouit avant même de s'être formé et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration.

« Elissa » commença Leliana sur le ton plus solennel qu'elle put. « Je... »

« Non » coupa immédiatement la brunette, et la barde sentit la panique la submerger de nouveau, comme la situation semblait lui échapper encore et qu'Elissa évitait obstinément de croiser son regard. Mais la rouquine refusa d'obtempérer. Elle jouerait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'Elissa la jette dehors de ses propres mains.

« Elissa, ta mère... » commença-t-elle.

« Non » répéta la guerrière, mais cette fois elle tourna la tête et posa ses yeux noirs sur la barde. « Je t'interdis de... »

Mais Leliana ne la laissa pas continuer.

« Ta mère est restée avec ton père à Hautecime, alors qu'elle aurait pu fuir avec Duncan et toi. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu comprenais. Pourquoi ne ME comprends-tu pas? »

« C'était différent » gronda Elissa d'une voix rauque.

« En quoi? » défia Leliana.

« Je serais restée aussi pour les aider à combattre » continua Elissa sans répondre à la question de la rouquine. « S'ils n'avaient pas insisté pour que je parte et que je traine Howe devant la justice, je serais restée. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne comprends pas? » demanda la barde sur un ton suppliant, mêlée de tendresse.

« Parce que je t'aime! » explosa soudain la Garde des Ombres, sa voix vibrant à la fois de rage contenue et d'une passion que la barde connaissait bien. « Et que je ne veux pas que tu prennes un tel risque à cause de moi! Tu mérites mieux qu'une fin atroce aux fonds des entrailles de la terre! »

Leliana se sentit légèrement prise par surprise par l'accès de colère de la brunette, mais elle ne put totalement cacher le plaisir que lui procurait la déclaration d'amour renouvelée d'Elissa. Elle se retint comme elle put de sourire cependant, et avança de nouveau pour se rapprocher de la brunette. Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne et lui offrit un sourire doux et mélancolique.

« Elissa » commença-t-elle avec tendresse et sérieux à la fois. « J'ai connu une enfance de servante, les fastes de la vie des nobles et des bardes en Orlais, la trahison, la torture, la solitude et la vie d'une Soeur de la Chantrie. J'ai connu la moquerie, la peur, la suspicion. J'ai connu un Enclin. Quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer, et même avant que je n'ai la joie de savoir que mes sentiments étaient partagés, je n'ai plus pu imaginer la vie sans être auprès de toi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. Rien n'a plus ressemblé au néant et à l'enfer que ces trois mois que je viens de vivre sans toi. Les Tréfonds ne me font plus peur comparés à l'idée de te laisser y aller sans moi. Ma place est avec toi. Je l'ai su il y a dix ans, et ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant »

Elle se tut et observa une seconde le visage d'Elissa. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle passa soudain sa main libre derrière sa nuque, et l'attira vers elle pour un baiser passionné. Sans surprise, la guerrière ne répondit d'abord pas. Leliana la tira alors un peu plus contre elle, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la brunette comme si elle voulait boire en elle, et finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Elissa renonça à toute résistance et enroula à son tour ses deux bras autour de la barde pour l'attirer contre elle, répondant à son baiser avec la même passion dévorante. Leliana eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, que ses entrailles se contractaient et se réduisaient dans son ventre, que ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner, puis s'emballaient, brulaient dans sa poitrine, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler et devinrent trop faibles pour la porter. Elle s'agrippa de nouveau à Elissa pour se supporter, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la guerrière raffermit sa poigne sur elle et lui offrit le support dont elle avait besoin, sans jamais briser le contact qu'elles avaient toutes deux cru perdu. Enivrée par la ferveur d'Elissa, perdue dans le goût et la sensation des lèvres, de la langue de la guerrière contre les siennes, la barde remarqua à peine quand la Garde des Ombres laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos, de ses fesses, de ses cuisses et remonta sa robe jusqu'au dessus de ses hanches avant de la soulever aisément comme si elle ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume pour lui permettre d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leliana suivit le mouvement induit par la brunette sans même y penser, et pas plus qu'elle n'avait fait attention à Elissa remontant sa robe, elle ne remarqua la brunette se déplacer en la portant contre elle, lèvres toujours scotchées aux siennes, son étreinte la broyant presque entre ses bras, comme si perdre une autre seule seconde à la _sentir_ serait devenu inacceptable.

Sa sensation suivante fut le brusque contact du matelas qu'elle heurta durement sur le dos, lorsqu'Elissa l'y déposa avec une douloureuse urgence, et la secousse les força à se séparer enfin. Elles se dévisagèrent en silence, toutes les deux hors d'haleine, le bruit de leur respiration saccadée le seul bruit dans la chambre, mais couvrant à peine le bourdonnement furieux des battements de leurs cœurs dans leurs propres oreilles. Les yeux sombres d'Elissa se fixèrent dans les bleus azur de son amante, brulant d'une ardente flamme derrière laquelle Leliana pouvait encore apercevoir les ombres noires et sales du doute et de la culpabilité. La rouquine leva une main tremblante d'émotion vers le visage de la guerrière et elle posa doucement ses doigts fins contre la joue de son amante, comme pour éprouver la réalité de sa présence. Elissa inclina légèrement la tête pour accroitre la pression de la main contre son visage et elle ferma les yeux. Ce simple geste provoqua chez la barde un nouvel accès de désir, qui sembla seulement spiraler hors de son contrôle lorsqu'Elissa baissa soudain la tête et l'enfouit dans son cou, ravageant sa nuque et son épaule nue de baisers plus avides les uns que les autres. La sensation qui tordit l'estomac de la barde à ces contacts, puis descendit entre ses cuisses et ensuite jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds, fut si forte, qu'elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de plaisir dans l'oreille d'Elissa. Elle ne put rien faire cependant pour réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains fortes d'Elissa se poser d'abord sur ses épaules, puis glisser le long de ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches où elle se glissèrent sous sa robe toujours remontée. Les doigts d'Elissa étaient chauds et doux mais leur contact contre sa peau la fit frissonner, et elle se mit à trembler complètement lorsqu'ils parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au galbe de sa poitrine. Leliana bougea pour pousser son sein contre la main de la guerrière tout en inclinant la tête en arrière pour lui donner encore plus d'accès à sa nuque, et lorsque les doigts de la brunette trouvèrent son téton, la barde sentit le désir la submerger toute entière alors qu'elle se liquéfiait littéralement sous l'effet des caresses de son amante.

« Elissa... » parvint-elle à grogner tout en poussant de nouveau sa poitrine contre les doigts de la guerrière. « J'ai... »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge asséchée lorsqu'elle sentit les mains impatientes de la Garde tenter de faire remonter sa robe pour la faire passer au dessus de sa tête. La barde se trémoussa pour l'aider mais le vêtement était trop étroit, et la frustration grandissante d'Elissa eut raison de son peu de patience : ses mains revinrent à la base de la robe qui était retroussée jusqu'en haut des cuisses de la barde, et sans même cligner de l'œil, elle l'ouvrit en deux d'un coup sec, déchirant le précieux tissu Orlésien sur toute sa longueur pour libérer les formes de la rouquine. Celle-ci n'eut pas la moindre pensée pour la magnifique robe achetée une fortune spécialement pour l'occasion, et elle jeta elle-même ce qu'il en restait au pied du lit sans un regard, avant d'attirer de nouveau Elissa contre elle. Les mains de la brunette revinrent immédiatement là où elles étaient précédemment, et mirent tout de suite à profit leur nouvelle liberté pour caresser la poitrine de la rouquine avec une ferveur toute renouvelée. Cette fois-ci, Leliana n'essaya plus de retenir ses gémissements, et elle arqua son dos dans le contact, et ses propres mains tirèrent maladroitement sur la tunique d'Elissa pour qu'elle bouge légèrement, pour qu'elle...

La brunette n'eut pas besoin d'un autre signal pour glisser sa cuisse entre celles de la rouquine et pour l'appuyer contre son intimité, et ce fut à son tour de gémir légèrement en sentant le désir qui s'écoulait presque librement de son amante contre son genou. La sensation l'emplit d'une nouvelle ardeur, et sa bouche descendit de la nuque de Leliana, s'égara le long de sa clavicule avant de poursuivre son chemin en déposant de longs baisers sur son passage, jusqu'à finalement se refermer sur le mamelon du sein droit de la barde, alors qu'au même moment, elle accentuait la pression de son genou. Leliana laissa échapper un petit cri, et elle pencha la tête vers celle d'Elissa pour être sure qu'elle l'entende.

« Elissa » murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle, semblant à peine capable de former des mots. « Je t'en prie, j'ai envie de toi... maintenant...»

Disant cela, elle attrapa comme elle le put la main gauche d'Elissa qui caressait son côté et la guida pour qu'elle descende plus bas, qu'elle dépasse son ventre, et qu'elle se glisse entre ses cuisses... La guerrière se laissa faire tout en restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait jusque là, et lorsqu'elle suça un peu plus fort et un peu plus longuement sur le sein pale de la barde, celle-ci lâcha sa prise abruptement et agrippa le drap du lit encore fait sous elle. Elissa relâcha alors sa pression et déplaça sa bouche sur l'autre sein de la rouquine qui haletait désespérément alors que la main gauche de la brunette se promenait paresseusement sur la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses de son amante, faisant à peine mine de se glisser sous la culotte trempée. Leliana tenait à peine en place, et son souffle rauque et court semblait emplir l'immense chambre. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Elissa, et rassembla toute sa volonté pour l'arracher au traitement délicieux qu'elle donnait à sa poitrine pour la tirer vers le haut jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si prés que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Leliana porta alors une de ses mains derrière la nuque d'Elissa et inclina sa tête de façon à positionner son oreille juste devant sa bouche.

« Elissa » murmura-t-elle, comme plus tôt, son souffle brulant contre le cou de la brunette qui en frissonna de désir. « Je t'en prie, prends-moi... »

Les mots, le ton suave et suppliant sur lequel ils étaient prononcés, firent courir un nouveau frisson dans le corps de la Garde, et elle renonça à la douce attente qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'infliger à sa partenaire. A peine sa requête désespérée prononcée, Leliana pivota de nouveau le visage d'Elissa pour lui faire face et l'attira pour un baiser sauvage, mordillant ses lèvres, et plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche sans attendre, alors qu'au même moment, un, puis deux doigts d'Elissa plongeaient dans son intimité après avoir écarté ce qu'il restait du dernier vêtement qui encombrait la rouquine. Une vague de chaleur sans précédent s'empara d'elle, et la sensation de la Garde en elle devint si présente, si obsédante, si évidente, si puissante, que la barde manqua de jouir presque instantanément en sentant les doigts d'Elissa se plier légèrement en elle et aller et venir contre ses parois intimes. Elle gémit profondément dans le baiser et ses propres mouvements ralentirent alors qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Sa prise sur la nuque d'Elissa se relâcha un peu et ses hanches se mirent à bouger en rythme avec la main de la guerrière, accélérant, amplifiant les efforts de son amante. Elles avaient fait l'amour sans doute des milliers de fois, mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir avoir autant eu _besoin_ de sentir Elissa en elle, de sentir Elissa la posséder physiquement, comme si cette sensation confirmait sa présence auprès d'elle et son amour auquel elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à renoncer.

« Je t'aime... » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, sans même y penser, juste parce que le sentiment l'emplissait si entièrement qu'elle ne pouvait le garder pour elle.

Elissa ne répondit pas – elle le faisait rarement – mais son pouce se déplia et vint se déposer sur le sexe de la rouquine et commença à tracer des cercles doucement sur son clitoris. Le dos de Leliana s'arqua malgré elle et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir qui afficha un sourire satisfait sur le visage de la brunette. Elle ouvrit alors instinctivement un peu plus les cuisses pour donner plus d'accès à son amante, et les gestes des doigts dans et sur son sexe s'accélérèrent et elle les accompagna de ses propres mouvements. Il ne fallut que peu de temps et d'efforts supplémentaires avant que Leliana ne sente la familière sensation de l'orgasme la submerger complètement. Son corps se contracta autour d'Elissa, sa poigne sur la guerrière se raidit et elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule pour essayer d'étouffer le long cri rauque et animal qui s'échappa de sa gorge nouée. Elle se laissa finalement retomber immobile sur le lit, desserrant sa prise sur la brunette jusqu'à la lâcher, alors que cette dernière se positionnait sur le côté, allongée tout prés d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas encore retirée, mais le mouvement de ses doigts s'était considérablement ralenti, presque arrêté, et son autre main vint se placer tendrement sur la joue chaude de la barde pour la caresser avec une infinie douceur. Elles restèrent silencieuse à se dévisager pendant un moment, Leliana respirant fort et vite, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, en partie à cause de l'exercice qu'elle venait de pratiquer, mais également à cause de la façon dont Elissa la regardait. L'agressivité, le rejet qu'elle avait pu lire plus tôt sur le visage de la guerrière avaient complètement disparu pour laisser place à la Elissa tendre, aimante et complice qu'elle connaissait si bien. La Garde des Ombres lui offrait l'esquisse d'un sourire, mi-tendre, mi-amusé, et sa main caressait sa joue sans s'arrêter, heureuse d'y retrouver des couleurs, la pâleur fantomatique de la barde ayant laissé place à un rougissement caractéristique.

« Je crois bien que tu as du réveiller tout le palais... » murmura finalement Elissa avec amusement, et une once de fierté.

Leliana sourit en retour et ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant simplement et paresseusement son amante.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois... » souffla-t-elle tout bas, sur un ton délibérément charmeur.

« Et pas la dernière non plus il semblerait... » répondit Elissa sur le même ton, alors que son pouce recommençait à caresser doucement – _**très**_ doucement – le sexe de la barde.

La rouquine ne put d'abord réprimer un gémissement de joie et de surprise à la hâte qu'avait son amante de lui redonner du plaisir, mais elle fit un effort pour se concentrer et faire abstraction de la chaleur qui montait de nouveau en elle.

« Ce n'est pas juste » protesta-t-elle, descendant sa main tremblante en direction de l'intimité de la brunette. « Tu devrais en profiter toi aussi... »

Elissa lui sourit franchement, mais arrêta sa main avec la sienne qui était encore libre. Puis elle descendit son visage tout prés d'elle, embrassa son cou et mordilla son lobe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » murmura-t-elle tout doucement à l'oreille de la barde. « Je compte bien que tu aies ton tour après... Mais pour l'heure, je sens que tu as encore terriblement besoin de moi... »

Elle ponctua sa phrase en capturant les lèvres de Leliana avec les siennes, et l'embrassa profondément alors que sa main courrait sur et autour de son clitoris. Lorsqu'elle la pénétra de nouveau et que ses lèvres désertèrent les siennes pour descendre le long de sa poitrine et de son ventre, toute protestation mourut dans la gorge de la barde comme elle réalisait à quel point Elissa avait raison.

* * *

><p>Leliana ne sut pas exactement ce qui l'avait réveillé, pas plus qu'elle ne savait exactement à quel moment elle s'était endormie. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle eut l'immense plaisir de trouver Elissa appuyée sur un coude qui la regardait. La simple vue de la brunette la fit sourire, et elle se tourna sur le côté pour se coller contre elle.<p>

« Tu ne dors pas? » demanda-t-elle en réalisant à quel point elle-même était fatiguée.

« Non » répondit Elissa en portant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser comme à son habitude. « Je te regardais dormir »

« Vraiment? » demanda Leliana en rougissant légèrement.

« Oui » confirma la guerrière. « Tu as de très beaux cils » ajouta-t-elle en dissimulant à peine son amusement. « Tu savais qu'ils... »

« Oh, tu te moques de moi! » s'écria la barde avec un indignement feint, en vérité incapable de cacher la joie que lui procurait le constat qu'Elissa se souvenait encore avec tendresse de l'incongruité de sa réaction au matin qui avait suivi leur première nuit ensemble.

« Je t'assure que non! » protesta Elissa en riant, d'abord légèrement, puis plus franchement quand Leliana la fit basculer sur le dos en se jetant sur elle.

« Nous allons voir ça, ma Garde des Ombres! » s'écria la barde joyeusement en s'installant à califourchon sur elle.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de mettre en application quelque punition qu'elle ait eu en tête. On frappa fermement à la porte à ce moment là, et Leliana eut un bref instant d'hésitation sur la conduite à tenir. Elissa lui tira sur le bras de façon à ce qu'elle se rallonge prés d'elle, et elle passa son bras autour de sa taille de façon presque possessive avant de remonter le drap sur leurs deux corps nus et enlacés.

« Entrez! » cria-t-elle finalement, et Leliana la regarda avec surprise et une once de réprobation, considérant la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Elissa sourit avec un brin d'espièglerie et haussa les épaules alors que la porte s'ouvrait au même moment, révélant Lagna. Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en les voyant et en comprenant l'implication, et elle baissa instinctivement les yeux sur ces chaussures.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger Madame » bafouilla-t-elle avec une gêne évidente. « Ser Layen de votre escorte demande à vous voir »

« Faites-le entrer, Lagna » répondit Elissa, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard réprobateur de son amante.

La barde tira un peu plus le drap vers son menton et se fit aussi petite qu'elle le put, toujours collée contre Elissa qui la maintenait contre elle.

Le jeune Ser entra alors et comme il s'apprêtait à parler, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche quand il aperçut les deux femmes. Il rougit alors plus encore – si c'était possible – que la jeune Lagna et resta un moment silencieux, apparemment incapable de former une phrase.

« Qu'y-t-il pour votre service, Ser Layen? » demanda alors Elissa que la situation semblait amuser au plus haut point.

Le jeune homme fit un effort pour se reprendre et détourna les yeux en répondant.

« Hum... Je venais m'enquérir de vos intentions, Madame » l'informa-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Quand avez-vous l'intention de descendre dans les Tréfonds? »

« Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, Ser » répondit Elissa, en raffermissant encore sa poigne sur la corps de Leliana. « Veuillez informer le Prince que je vais rester ici me reposer tout aujourd'hui et que je souhaite de ne pas être dérangée. Vous avez tous quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre »

Il sembla hésiter un instant sur la réponse à donner, puis finalement se contenta de s'incliner devant elles, et prit congé. Alors que Lagna allait à son tour quitter la pièce, Elissa la rappela brièvement.

« Lagna, pouvez-vous nous faire apporter de quoi manger et boire pour la journée? »

« Bien sur Madame » s'empressa de répondre la naine avant de sortir à son tour aussi vite que possible.

A peine la porte refermée, Leliana se redressa et se tourna vers Elissa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es impossible! Ce pauvre garçon aurait voulu disparaître sous terre! »

« Tu plaisantes! » répliqua Elissa du tac au tac, « il aurait voulu se joindre à nous oui! »

Leliana sourit malgré elle et elle se redressa pour venir embrasser la jeune femme.

« En même temps, comment lui en vouloir? » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Un tel spectacle invite à la découverte... » ajouta-t-elle en écartant le drap du corps d'Elissa et la dévisageant de la tête eux pieds avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hum... » commenta Elissa en déposant à son tour un baiser sur l'épaule de la barde. « On dirait que quelqu'un n'en a pas eu assez cette nuit... »

Elissa rallongea la rouquine contre l'oreiller et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Je n'en ai jamais assez de toi... » souffla Leliana en souriant.

La guerrière salua cette déclaration par un nouveau baiser passionné auquel la barde répondit sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle, Elissa observa la rouquine un instant en silence avant de répondre sur un ton dans lequel se percevait nettement le désir:

« C'est une excellente chose... »

« On dirait bien » répliqua Leliana. « Puisque apparemment, tu as l'intention de nous garder enfermées ici toute la journée... »

« Et la nuit » précisa Elissa alors que ses mains recommençaient à caresser le corps nu de son amante.

Leliana eut un petit rire de plaisir, et sa main monta pour caresser le visage de la brunette.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu » suggéra-t-elle, et cette fois, c'était une once d'inquiétude que l'on pouvait percevoir dans sa voix. « Tu as une mine terrible »

« En voilà des façons de complimenter une dame » éluda Elissa en se penchant pour un nouveau baiser.

Mais Leliana la retint à mi hauteur entre elles, ce qui tira une grimace contrariée à la guerrière.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Lissie » affirma la barde sur un ton sérieux, et l'emploi de son diminutif ne fit qu'accentuer la grimace d'Elissa. « Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours »

Il y eut un silence, et Elissa en profita pour caresser de nouveau les côtes et l'extérieur des cuisses de la barde.

« Tu es vraiment sure que tu veux que je dorme? » susurra-t-elle sur le ton le plus séducteur qu'elle put.

Leliana fit la moue et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour poser ses deux mains sur celles d'Elissa et interrompre ses caresses.

« Oui, j'en suis sure » ré-affirma-t-elle. « Et puis cela laissera le temps à Lagna d'apporter ce que tu as réclamé et évitera qu'elle nous entende de l'autre bout du couloir... »

Elissa fixa un instant Leliana sans bouger, testant sa détermination. Voyant que la barde ne bougeait pas d'un iota, elle finit par renoncer et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le côté près d'elle.

« Tu as été plus joueuse... » maugréa-t-elle.

Leliana lui offrit un petit rire clair, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Patience, Garde, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... »

Alors qu'Elissa ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, Leliana s'allongea contre elle et posa tendrement sa main sur son ventre.

« Et puis j'avoue que je suis moi-même assez fatiguée, tu m'as tellement épuisée... »

« Voilà que tu me nargues maintenant » râla la guerrière devant le sourire espiègle de la barde.

« Un peu » admit la rouquine en embrassant de nouveau sa compagne. « Mais j'apprécierais vraiment encore un peu de sommeil » ajouta-t-elle en baillant à moitié.

Elissa la regarda avec une infinie tendresse, et ne put que se rendre.

« Tu as raison » répondit-elle en replaçant une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa joue et en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. « Dormons un peu »

Elle tira alors la rouquine par la taille pour l'attirer contre elle avant de l'envelopper entre ses bras. Leliana se lova avec délice dans l'étreinte bienvenue et sentit tout son corps s'abandonner au sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Elle ferma les yeux, serra ses bras autour de ceux d'Elissa et attendit le sommeil qui ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla un peu plus tard – quelques minutes? Quelques heures? Elle l'ignorait – elle trouva de nouveau Elissa penchée au-dessus d'elle en train de l'observer.

« Hum... » murmura-t-elle paresseusement en regardant Elissa. « Déjà réveillée? Tu ne dors donc jamais? »

Elissa répondit par un nouveau baiser et se rallongea prés d'elle.

« Regarde ce que nous a amené Lagna » fit-elle en désignant quelque chose derrière elle et en se tournant à moitié.

Leliana se redressa et vit qu'un imposant plateau avait été déposé sur la table du coté d'Elissa. De multiples plats et verres le surmontaient et une délicieuse odeur s'en dégageait. Bien que tout cela semblât particulièrement appétissant, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de grimacer:

« Tu veux dire que Lagna est entrée apporter tout ça pendant que je dormais nue à deux pas? » s'écria la barde en remontant instinctivement le drap sur elle, comme si Lagna était encore là.

Elissa se mit à rire.

« Je t'ai couverte » fit-elle gentiment. « Et je me suis même habillée pour lui ouvrir »

« Vraiment trop aimable de ta part » grogna Leliana qui n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée d'imaginer sa bien-aimée se promener nue devant quiconque autre qu'elle.

Elissa ricana de bonne grâce, reconnaissant là la jalousie naturelle de sa barde à laquelle elle s'était habituée au fil des années. Que Leliana ait accepté un jour de la partager avec la pirate Isabela à Denerim, restait un mystère pour elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose? » proposa Elissa en se retournant en direction de la table. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et s'apprêta à se lever.

« Du raisin, peut-être? Il a l'air délicieux » fit-elle en désignant une magnifique grappe qui surplombait l'ensemble du plateau. « Il est un peu tôt pour la bière naine, par contre » ajouta-t-elle ensuite en remarquant les deux énormes chopes.

Mais Leliana ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressée par le festin à venir. Elle enroula l'un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Elissa pour l'empêcher de se lever et la tira de nouveau vers elle.

« Hum... je ne veux que toi... » Grogna-t-elle langoureusement.

Elissa ne résista pas à la traction de la rouquine, et se tourna vers elle de nouveau.

« Hum, pas que je sois contre cette idée » admit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras tenir toute la journée sans manger ni boire... »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu meurs toi-même de faim? »

Elissa sembla considérer la question un instant, puis secoua la tête avant de se rapprocher de sa compagne.

« Pas encore » murmura-t-elle en embrassant son épaule nue.

Leliana sourit à son tour, et elle passa sa main sous son menton pour redresser son visage et porter tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ce fut une journée lascive et paresseuse, emplie de longues discussions et de silences confortables, de tendresse et de sexe, de repas et de repos. Comme l'avait réclamé Elissa, personne ne vint les déranger et les deux femmes profitèrent pleinement de leurs retrouvailles qu'aucune n'avait vraiment osé espérer, mais auxquelles elles n'avaient cessé de penser.

La journée passa trop vite, et la nuit se poursuivit sur les mêmes bases, Leliana dormant juste un peu plus que durant le jour et se réveillant à chaque fois pour trouver la guerrière qui la regardait.

A la nuit, succéda une nouvelle journée au lit à profiter l'une de l'autre et à essayer d'oublier l'impératif qui les avait conduite ici. La barde laissait défiler le temps en laissant dans un recoin bien enfoui de sa tête l'évidence qu'il faudrait à un moment ou un autre se lever et partir, abandonner la chaleur d'Elissa pour rejoindre les Tréfonds et leur réalité glaciale. Mais une part de Leliana refusait cette idée: il était tellement plus tentant de se laisser croire que ce moment durerait pour toujours.

Il trouva cependant une brutale conclusion, lorsqu'au cours de la troisième nuit qu'elles partageaient, Leliana fut réveillée en sursaut par un cri de terreur étouffé. Elle sursauta violemment et chercha Elissa à tâtons, son cœur battant à tout rompre. La guerrière était prés d'elle, et s'agitait dans son sommeil, de la sueur coulant à grosses gouttes de ses tempes. Leliana fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait Elissa en train de dormir. Elle hésita un instant à la réveiller, mais devant l'agitation grandissante de la brunette, elle n'eut bientôt pas le choix.

« Elissa » murmura-t-elle avec tendresse en secouant gentiment la Garde. « Elissa, tout va bien... »

La guerrière se réveilla presque immédiatement et parut un bref instant désorientée avant que ses yeux ne se fixent dans la pénombre sur la rouquine, et qu'elle ne réalise où elle était.

« Hum... » Grogna-t-elle simplement, à moitié endormie.

« Un cauchemar? » s'enquit la barde.

Elissa hocha simplement la tête avec lassitude, et Leliana se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait appris sur les Gardes au fil des années.

« C'est pour cela que tu ne dors pas beaucoup? » demanda-t-elle avec tendresse et tristesse mêlée. « Les cauchemars sont devenus si intenses? »

Elissa approuva d'un signe de tête, mais n'élabora d'abord pas. Elle se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément quelques instants, comme pour chasser le mauvais rêve.

« Oui » finit-elle par dire. « C'est le signe. Le signe qu'il est temps »

Leliana étendit son bras et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de la Garde. Ils étaient trempés de sueur. La barde fronça les sourcils, et étendit ses caresses alors que son cœur se serrait. En un instant, les folles heures d'intense oubli qu'elle venait de vivre s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée pour révéler la réalité froide et nue de ce qu'impliquait être un Garde des ombres. C'était la fin. Bien que Leliana sut très bien dès le départ pourquoi Elissa se rendait à Orzammar, et qu'elle l'y ait rejointe en connaissance de cause, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer jusqu'à presque suffoquer et ses yeux se brouiller de nouvelles larmes à l'idée de perdre Elissa si vite. A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une semaine de plus. Mais l'heure n'était plus à ces considérations. La rouquine rassembla son courage afin d'affirmer sa voix et contrôler le tremblement de la main qui caressait toujours les cheveux de la brunette.

« Nous irons » fit-elle d'une voix douce et calme qui se voulait rassurante. « Quand tu es prête, nous irons »

La poigne d'acier d'Elissa agrippa soudain sa main, et les yeux de la Garde s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle d'un air sombre.

« Non. » dit-elle sur un ton résolu. « Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. »

Leliana dégagea sa main et soutint le regard de son amante avec la même fermeté qu'elle affichait.

« Je croyais que nous en avions déjà parlé » essaya-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle put.

« Oui » approuva Elissa. « Et ma réponse n'a pas changé. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes »

« Elissa » reprit Leliana, mais la Garde l'interrompit.

« Ca ne sert à rien, je ne... »

« Elissa » la coupa la barde à son tour, fermement. « Tu m'annonces que tu t'en vas mourir et que je ne peux pas venir avec toi et en plus, je ne peux pas parler? »

Un instant, Elissa parut contrite et honteuse, et Leliana profita de l'occasion pour continuer.

« Écoute, je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire, mais c'est injuste. Je croyais que tu me considérais comme ton égale, Garde ou pas. N'est-ce pas le cas? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi? »

« Je t'ai toujours traitée comme mon égale » protesta Elissa.

« Alors continue »

« Ca n'a rien à voir » gronda la Garde. « En quoi serait-ce te traiter comme une égale que te laisser venir dans les Tréfonds avec moi? »

« C'est me traiter comme une égale que d'admettre que je puisse prendre mes propres décisions »

« Leli, je ne peux pas »

Leliana soupira: sa Garde se montrait toujours plus bornée d'année en année.

« Elissa, que ferais-tu si c'était moi? »

« Quoi? » grogna la brunette.

« SI j'étais la Garde, que ferais-tu? »

Elissa grimaça et détourna les yeux.

« Je suis la Garde » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Elissa, si j'étais la Garde, que ferais-tu? » insista Leliana. « Ne peux-tu au moins répondre à cette question? »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elles se dévisagèrent intensément, la rouquine mettant la brunette au défi. Finalement, Elissa soupira de lassitude avant de lâcher très vite:

« Je viendrais avec toi, tu le sais »

« Et que je le veuille ou non, nous le savons aussi » précisa Leliana. « Accorde-moi le droit d'en faire autant, Lissie. Je ne peux pas plus te regarder partir que tu ne le pourrais »

Elissa demeura silencieuse à fixer la barde, et celle-ci interpréta son silence comme une réponse.

« Je t'aime » ajouta-t-elle simplement. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi »

La Garde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, apparemment incapable de former un son, et elle détourna les yeux. Leliana se rapprocha alors d'elle et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour la forcer à se tourner de nouveau vers elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime » répéta-t-elle juste après, « et tu ne seras plus jamais seule »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, et finalement, Elissa, les yeux brillants, dit simplement d'une voix grave:

« Il est temps alors »

Leliana se força à sourire de nouveau, et elle inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage touche celui de la guerrière, puis fit glisser sa main de la nuque à la joue de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans bouger ni parler, attentives uniquement au souffle lourd de l'autre. Après un moment d'hésitation, Leliana finit par chuchoter à l'oreille d'Elissa:

« Nous avons bien encore quelques minutes? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir et angoisse à la fois.

Quand Elissa approuva d'un bref signe de tête, elle ajouta:

« J'ai envie de te sentir tout en moi une dernière fois... »

* * *

><p>Orzammar semblait plus oppressante et chaude que jamais. Les adieux au prince et à sa cour, la traversée du cornal adamant, puis du cornal roturier sous le regard curieux de badauds, avaient les contours flous et les sons étouffés d'un rêve. Même l'émotion à peine contenue du jeune Ser Layen lorsqu'Elissa avait renvoyé son escorte avant le départ, n'était pas vraiment parvenue jusqu'à elle. Il n'y avait eu aucun faste ni grandiloquence dans ces derniers instants au palais, juste de la discrétion et de la sobriété comme le souhaitait Elissa. Même l'arrivée devant l'entrée des Trefonds, toujours gardée par une volée de soldats, avait semblé irréelle.<p>

La traversée du premier thaig n'avait ressemblé en rien à la première fois qu'elle y était venue. Ce thaig, comme d'autres, avait été repris par les nains plusieurs années plus tôt, et c'était le dernier qui résistait encore aux tentatives d'avancée des engeances. Les quelques familles qui étaient revenues s'y installer, étaient toutes rassemblées sur leur perron pour voir passer la Garde des ombres et les guerriers nains qui l'accompagnaient. Elissa les voyait à peine, bien qu'elle ne portât pas encore son casque qu'elle tenait fermement sous son bras gauche; mais ses yeux restaient fixés droits devant elle, son esprit uniquement concentré sur la bataille à venir. Sur les engeances tapies dans les recoins sombres des Trefonds. En tuer le plus possible avant d'être tuée. L'objectif final des Gardes des ombres s'imposait dans son esprit, chassant petit à petit tout le reste, de ses inquiétudes jusqu'à sa propre histoire. Elle avait la sensation étrange qu'Elissa Cousland disparaissait pour laisser place uniquement au 'Héros de Ferelden' marchant vers sa mort imminente.

Le petit groupe mal assorti – deux humaines lourdement armées, entourées de guerriers nains tout aussi équipés – traversa le thaig en silence, puis le pont qui enjambait un très profond canyon et menait à l'entrée du second thaig – de nouveau abandonné aux engeances celui-là. La lourde porte barricadée qui en bloquait l'accès tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant à leur approche, et le petit groupe se glissa dans la mince ouverture ainsi révélée, avant que la porte ne se referme promptement derrière eux.

De l'autre côté, se tenait une partie des membres de la Légion des morts, parmi lesquels Elissa reconnut immédiatement son ancien compagnon Oghren. Celui-ci s'avança franchement vers elle, son expression pas exactement souriante, mais pas morose non plus, ce qu'Elissa trouva être un changement appréciable.

« Garde des ombres, enfin! » s'écria-t-il à sa façon caractéristique. « Ça fait trois jours qu'on vous attend nous! »

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Leliana qui se tenait juste derrière la brunette, et il lui flasha son plus beau sourire.

« Enfin, je vous blâme pas hein » fit-il d'un air entendu. « A votre place, j'en ferais autant et j'en profiterais tout ce que je peux avant d'y aller! Surtout quand c'est un beau brin de fille comme ça qui vous... »

« Hum, Oghren... » Interrompit Elissa, un peu gênée. « Pouvons-nous en venir à la situation actuelle? Quel est le topo? »

« Oui, bien sur... » Grommela le nain en jetant un dernier regard à la rouquine. « On peut dire que vous êtes boulot-boulot vous... »

« Oui » approuva Elissa sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à toute autre dérive de la conversation. « Nous sommes là pour ça »

« Bien » admit-il, et il se retourna et fit signe au groupe de le suivre.

« Nous sommes en position sur cette place devant l'accès et on n'a pas trop de mal à la tenir » expliqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste circulaire la pièce autour d'eux. « Les engeances peuvent venir de deux directions, mais on les voit venir assez tôt, et avec la baliste, on n'est pas trop ennuyés. Notre but maintenant, » continua-t-il en montrant cette fois l'un des longs couloirs d'accès. « Est d'accéder à la prochaine salle au bout de ce couloir. Mais pour l'instant, impossible de déloger ces satanées engeances. Un groupe important d'hurlocks et de genlocks y est regroupé avec quelques émissaires. On en tue tous les jours, mais il semble y en avoir toujours autant. »

Il la regarda avec espoir avant d'ajouter. « Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous »

Elissa hocha la tête et son regard se porta dans la direction indiquée. Le malaise, l'étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait en présence d'engeances, était de retour, plus présent et plus intense que jamais, et elle le sentait s'amplifier à chaque instant.

« J'espère » dit-elle pensivement.

Oghren fit quelques pas à l'écart du groupe et Elissa le suivit machinalement.

« Hum, je déteste vous demander ça » fit-il quand ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. « Mais est-ce que la rouquine vous accompagne? Parce que c'est pas une partie de plaisir là-bas, et vu ce que vous avez à y faire, je ne suis pas sur... »

« C'est son choix » coupa Elissa en se tournant vers Leliana. « Elle choisira ce qu'elle veut faire. »

« Si c'est pas de l'amour ça » commenta-t-il. « C'est que je m'y connais pas. Mais je peux pas la blâmer. J'aurais suivi ma bonne femme dans les Tréfonds moi aussi si elle avait voulu de moi »

Il se tut et la regarda un instant pensivement, puis s'apprêta à repartir en direction des autres. Elissa l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet.

« Oghren » lui dit-elle sur un ton solennel. « J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une promesse. »

Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur, et hocha la tête.

« Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire » promit-il.

« Ramenez son corps à la surface. » fit Elissa très vite. « Retrouvez le et ramenez le à Denerim pour qu'Alistair la fasse enterrer dignement. Promettez-moi »

Oghren la dévisagea avec surprise un moment, puis finit par simplement hocher la tête.

« Je vous le promets, Garde »

Elissa le remercia d'un signe de tête, et ils firent les quelques pas qui les ramenaient aux autres. Leliana regarda Elissa avec curiosité et la brunette hocha simplement la tête pour indiquer que tout allait bien, ce qui lui valut un mince sourire en retour.

Le groupe acheva de s'équiper de munitions, de potions et de poisons en tout genre en silence, et ce fut finalement le moment de partir en direction du couloir à reprendre. Oghren expliqua brièvement à Elissa la carte des lieux, et lui indiqua que le plus loin elle pourrait aller, le mieux ce serait.

« Évidemment » commenta simplement Elissa, dont la tête semblait désormais résonner de cris étouffés d'engeances furieuses.

Elle acheva de sangler son armure, et leva les yeux vers Leliana qui avait du mal à ajuster ses propres sangles. Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Leli » murmura-t-elle, sa voix légèrement tremblante. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de te faire ce que j'ai fait, et je te remercie d'être venue ici, de m'avoir donné ces derniers moments de bonheur avec toi, mais tu peux encore partir et chérir ces souvenirs. »

C'était sa dernière carte, et Elissa le savait en fixant ses yeux intenses dans ceux de la barde. Celle-ci tira une dernière fois sur la sangle récalcitrante de son plastron, et soupira.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit devant les portes de Denerim, avant l'ultime bataille? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

Elissa fut un instant prise au dépourvu, mais le souvenir lui revint et elle hocha la tête.

« Bien entendu » fit-elle. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier?

« Je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas voulu pour rien au monde être ailleurs que là » reprit Leliana calmement. « C'était vrai. Et je ressens la même chose en ce moment. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être maintenant. Aucun. »

Elissa la regarda en silence, la gorge soudainement sèche.

« Je t'aime » fit-elle finalement abruptement. « Et je suis fière, infiniment fière que tu m'aies aimée en retour »

« Que je t'aime en retour » corrigea Leliana, et Elissa l'attira contre elle dans un baiser passionné, indifférente aux regards ébahis des nains autour d'elle, ou au sifflet d'Oghren.

« Je t'aime » répéta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle quand elles se séparèrent finalement.

« Je sais » répondit simplement la rouquine en souriant, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Elles se dévisagèrent encore un moment, puis l'agitation autour d'elles leur rappela ce qui devait être fait. Elissa ne put s'empêcher de donner un dernier baiser à la femme qui avait partagé sa vie, puis elle se retourna vers les guerriers pour donner quelques instructions. Quand ils furent tous prêts, elle donna un signe de tête à chacun de ceux qui allaient l'accompagner, puis se tourna vers la rouquine, et saisit sa main dans la sienne. Elle la serra si fort que Leliana eut un instant peur qu'elle la broie, mais finalement, la pression se fit plus légère, et la guerrière entrelaça ses doigts gantés dans ceux de la barde.

« Prête? » murmura-t-elle, le visage à moitié dissimulé par son casque.

« Prête » répondit la rouquine en la dévisageant intensément, buvant son visage, ses yeux, la courbe de sa bouche pour ce qui serait sans doute la dernière fois. « Prête » répéta-t-elle.

Elissa hocha la tête, et elle s'engagea alors dans le couloir indiqué par Oghren, son épée dans la main gauche, sa main droite fermement dans celle de Leliana, et les deux femmes avancèrent ainsi, suivies du groupe de guerriers nains, prêtes à répondre ensemble au dernier appel des Gardes des Ombres.

_Fin._

37


End file.
